disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dr. Facilier
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Nova Orleães, Louisiana |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Mestre do Voodor, cartômante |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Governar Nova Orleães e ganhar a fortuna da família La Bouff |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Nova Orleães, Louisiana |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Mãe (somente mencionada no filme), Celia (filha em Descendentes 3) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Poderes, dinheiro |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Keith David |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sérgio Fortuna |} Dr. Facilier, também conhecido como O Homem da Sombra, é o antagonista principal do filme da Disney de 2009, A Princesa e o Sapo. Ele é um bruxo do mal que planeja governar Nova Orleães com a ajuda de seus "Amigos do Outro Lado". Desde sua criação, Facilier atingiu a aclamação da crítica e com os fãs da Disney, tornando-o um dos vilões mais populares da Disney. Ele é dublado por Keith David. Personalidade Facilier é um bokor que faz conspirações com "amigos do outro lado". Muito parecido com Úrsula e Hades, Facilier usa de truques em suas vítimas para fazer negócios com eles. Ele pode ler o seu passado e presente com as suas cartas de tarô, então ele olha para o seu futuro, bem como, e se oferece para "mudá-lo". No entanto, os negócios que ele faz normalmente voltam contra a vítima, embora Facilier não é exatamente desonesto como ele dá exatamente o que ele prometeu, mesmo que ele não é o que suas vítimas tinham em mente. Por exemplo, ele diz a Naveen que se ele quer um futuro com a liberdade de "pular de um lugar para outro", ele precisaria de "verde" (o que implica fortemente que verde pode significar dinheiro.) No entanto, após fazer o acordo, Facilier transforma Naveen em um sapo, dando-lhe tanto uma aparência "verde" e uma forma de "pular de um lugar para outro", em um sentido mais literal. Como diz Naveen, Facilier é realmente suave, falador e, muitas vezes encantador, mas também cruel, impiedoso e sádico. Facilier tem fala mansa. Um glutão de poder, Facilier é controlador e vingativo, fazendo tudo o que pode para conseguir o que quer. Ele mesmo admite na canção "Amigos do Outro Lado", que ele tem coisas que os outros jamais tentariam conseguir, o que indica que ele irá trabalhar com qualquer um que pode dar-lhe o poder. À semelhança de outros vilões da Disney, ele é altamente maquiavélico como mostrado por sua manipulação de Naveen, Lawrence, e mais tarde Tiana em ajudá-los sob falsos pretextos. Diferentemente da maioria dos vilões da Disney, como Percival C. McLeach e Claude Frollo, Facilier não subestima os poderes da natureza e, como Mama Odie, ele também sabe que os animais podem falar e que eles têm mentes como seres humanos. Como mostrado quando o vaga-lume Ray tenta tirar o talismã do médico vodu para longe dele, Facilier parece entender as intenções de Ray e tenta acabar com ele. Além disso, sabendo que abdômen bioluminescente de Ray pode destruir seus demônios desombra vodu, Facilier esmaga e tritura o vaga-lume, sem hesitação, terminando a interferência de Ray. Apesar desta total falta de moral e caráter traiçoeiro, as motivações de Facilier são insinuadas por alguns instantes. Facilier freqüentemente se solidariza com os oprimidos ou pobres, o que implica que seu próprio passado pode ter sido semelhante ao de Lawrence e Tiana. Aparência fisíca Facilier tem muitas características físicas que são semelhantes a Jafar, como sendo alto, magro, bigodudo, e vestindos roupas em preto e vermelho muito linear. Facilier tem os olhos roxos e um bigode fino, bem como um espaço entre os dentes da frente. Ele tem dedos longos, ossudos, braços e pernas magros. Vestido como o infame Loa dos mortos Baron Samedi, Doutor Facilier veste um chapéu alto com uma pena roxa nele e uma caveira e ossos cruzados sobre ele, o crânio pode ser removido e magicamente se transformar em um crânio mágicp, como mostrado em "Amigos do Outro Lado". Sob seu chapéu superior, em vez de ser careca ou ter pouco cabelo, Facilier tem um enorme penteado para caber em seu chapéu. Em torno de seu pescoço, ele usa um colar com dois dentes de crocodilo. Facilier usa um fraque marrom escuro de coveiro e calças pretas, polainas brancas, sapatos pretos, um colete roxo sob o casaco que não cobre totalmente o seu umbigo, e uma compoteira vermelha. Pode-se dizer que de certa forma parece e funciona como um showman. Como a maioria dos Disney Vilões, as roupas de Facilier consistem em principalmente vermelho, preto e roxo. Ele empunha um bastão com um globo roxo em cima, possivelmente uma bola de cristal, embora nunca é revelado. Facilier parece usar a bengala para mostrar performances, como uma ferramenta ou uma arma. Ele carrega um talismã vodu, que é a fonte frágil de seus poderes. Como mostrado, apenas uma pessoa além de Facilier, que usa o talismã, torna-se o que eles querem, desde que tenha o sangue de uma pessoa em particular. Facilier é acompanhado por sua sombra que realmente tem uma vida e personalidade própria, sendo capaz de se mover de sua livre e espontânea vontade e mover objetos, como os espíritos sombra. É possível que sua sombra é um espírito semelhante ao concedido por seus "amigos", embora como ele teme que o mesmo destino vá acontecer Facilier, se ele não pode pagar a sua dívida, talvez seja uma criação mais pessoal do médico, que é absolutamente obediente a seus desejos e parece refletir seu estado de espírito em vários pontos. Poderes e habilidades thumb|250px|Facilier usando suas cartas.Facilier é um bokor que executa com a mão esquerda ou um Petro Voodoo. Ele é um mágico e feiticeiro das sortes, possuindo poderosa magia vudu capaz de realizar quase qualquer coisa. Ele pode ver o passado de uma pessoa e ver o que as pessoas mais desejam. Ele é proficiente em prestidigitação, sem esforço para baralhar, torcendo e manipulando seu baralho de cartas de tarô. Ele é um mágico hábil, bem como, sendo capaz de puxar seu bastão e baralho de tarô do nada (embora isso também pode ser atribuído à prestidigitação.) Suas cartas de tarô possuem propriedades estranhas: as imagens sobre elas parecem mudar, refletindo os desejos das vítimas de Facilier (como quando a imagem do restaurante de Tiana apareceu em uma carta do baralho). Os cartões costumam mostrar as suas vítimas o seu futuro de uma forma positiva, no entanto, eles não são capazes de corromper a verdade inteira e geralmente incluem uma pista de destino verdadeiro da vítima (por exemplo, quando Naveen vê seu futuro cheio de "verde", ele não consegue ver a vitória-régia feito de dinheiro no fundo). Facilier também é mostrado para fazer feitiços através do uso de um pó rosa estranho. Os efeitos desse pó incluem a reversão da magia de sapo em Tiana, um homem espontaneamente crescendo o cabelo (então tê-lo brotar em cima dele), produzindo nuvens de fumaça que exibem memórias, e a criação de uma versão em grande escala do restaurante dos sonho de Tiana (embora seja possível, e implícito, que o que ele trabalha com o pó seja apenas ilusão) . Seu Empório de Vodu é mostrado para ser preenchido com objetos estranhos e apetrechos de vodu (alguns dos quais ele admite que "ainda não tentou") incluindo as cabeças encolhidas e bonecos de vodu que parecem ganhar vida, cantando, e batendo em tambores quando Facilier esta prestes a realizar seus maiores feitiços. As bonecas também servem como uma aplicação prática - ele tem um boneco de vodu de 'Paizão' La Bouff preparado e pronto para o momento em que ele pode obter as mãos sobre a fortuna do homem rico. thumb|250px|Facilier com seus "Amigos".Poderes de Facilier decorrem principalmente de seus "amigos" do outro lado: esses "amigos" são de fato uma multidão de espíritos de vodu (conhecidos como Loa), que aparecem na forma de máscaras de vodu em seu Empório de Vodu. Ele é, na realidade, profundamente grato a eles e, secretamente, teme a eles. A maioria desses "amigos" podem aparecer em formato de sombra, aonde podem ser vistos fazendo seus próprios movimentos, independente da direção da luz ou do próprio corpo de Facilier, e pode até mesmo afetar pessoas sólidas por suas sombras como quando ele chuta a sombra de Lawrence e Lawrence reage como se tivesse sido chutado. Poderes de Facilier parecem resultar de um talismã vodu. Os "amigos" são um presente do outro lado, dado a ele por seu amuleto que parece ser capaz de feitiços de transformação de duas maneiras. Ele pode beliscar alguém com seu compartimento de boca, infligindo um feitiço de transformação sobre a vítima e, ao mesmo tempo, ser capaz de tomar uma amostra de seu sangue. Depois de levar em uma amostra de sangue, o talismã permite que seu portador (exceto Facilier) possa assumir a aparência do dono do sangue. No entanto, para que essa transformação possa durar, o talismã deve ser constantemente reabastecido com o sangue da vítima, caso contrário ele vai perder a força e o utente vai lentamente voltar a sua aparência original como a última parte do sangue é drenada para fora. Além disso , este talismã também é crucial para a sua magia, sem ele, ele será sugado para o outro lado. Curiosamente, apesar de ter um grande poder, a natureza de seu vodu deixa Dr. Facilier incapaz de conjurar uma coisa para si mesmo. Em vez disso, ele deve confiar em malandragem e astúcia para manipular outras pessoas a fazer o que ele quer. A natureza de seu poder parece resultar em torno de fazer negócios, ele só ganha acesso completo ao seu vodu se cumprir os desejos de outra pessoa (embora ele normalmente pode torcer os desejos para atender seus próprios fins). Felizmente (para ele), Facilier é um mestre do engano, com charme e persuasão. Papel no filme A Maldição thumb|250px|Facilier, usando de seus truques, no começo do filme.Facilier é visto pela primeira vez fazendo um acordo com um homem que deseja ter cabelo nas movimentadas ruas de Nova Orleães. Então, Facilier faz ele ter cabelo, embora acabe saindo pela culatra, pois cresce por todo o corpo, assustando tanto civis como o próprio homem, e divertindo Facilier. No entanto , a alegria de Facilier é de curta duração, quando ele testemunha a riqueza de Eli "Paizão" La Bouff, o homem mais rico de Nova Orleães. Facilier invejoso e sua sombra olham com desgosto, sabendo que deve haver uma maneira de tornar-se tão rico como Eli. Mais tarde, Facilier ouve uma garçonete chamada Tiana e Charlotte La Bouff, filha de Paizão, falando sobre um príncipe vindo para a cidade que se deve se casar com ela. Facilier, precisando de dinheiro, tem uma idéia a partir da informação ouvida. Uma vez que o príncipe Naveen e seu criado sobrecarregados Lawrence chegam, ele os leva para sua sala de estar para fechar acordos. Para Naveen, o médico promete dar toda a liberdade e verde desejada do seu coração, enquanto que com Lawrence, oferece -lhe para ter a chance de estar na pele de Naveen para conseguir um lugar no centro das atenções por uma vez. Com um aperto de mão, o negócio está concluído. No entanto, quando ele prometeu dar verde, o médico realmente enganou o príncipe e magicamente transformou-o em um sapo e o prendeu. Quanto a Lawrence, ele se tornou um recruta para a trama de Facilier para tornar-se incrivelmente rico e dominar Nova Orleães. Facilier dá a Lawrence uma bugiganga cheia de sangue do Naveen, que permite que Lawrence se transforme magicamente em uma cópia exata do Príncipe, personificando-o assim. No lugar de Naveen, Lawrence disfarçado agora estava destinado a se casar com Charlotte. Uma vez que eles se casam, Facilier planeja assassinar Paizão, tendo assim a fortuna entregue a Lawrence, o herdeiro através do casamento. Juntos, os vilões iriam dividir o dinheiro, embora Facilier realmente pretende enganar o príncipe falso e tomar mais. Naquela noite, no baile de máscaras de Charlotte, Lawrence disfarçado se encontra com a estreante rica e eles imediatamente se deram bem, tornando a trama de Facilier ainda mais perto da conclusão. Procurando Naveen thumb|250px|Facilier com seus demônios sombras.Enquanto isso, Naveen consegue escapar. Ele logo encontra Tiana, a quem ele acredita ser uma princesa. No entanto, ela estava apenas vestindo um traje de honra do partido. Mas seguindo o enredo de "O Príncipe Sapo", Naveen pede a menina para beijá-lo, o que ela relutantemente faz. Como resultado de não ser realmente uma princesa, Tiana também se torna um sapo. Furiosa, Tiana ataca Naveen e os dois acabam na pista de dança do baile, causando estragos como eles escaparam da festa e acidentalmente acabaram nos igarapés de Nova Orleães. Facilier secretamente frequentou o baile, bem como, e assistiu com raiva como Naveen escapado. O feiticeiro furioso confronta Lawrence sobre o assunto, que começa a ter dúvidas sobre o esquema do vilão. Facilier consegue convencer o ex-manobrista para continuar indo junto com o plano, garantindo que tudo ficará bem, desde que eles têm o sangue de Naveen no talismã vodu. No dia seguinte, porém, o sangue começa a correr para fora e Naveen se disfarça de Lawrence. Facilier devem agora pedir a ajuda de seus "amigos do outro lado". Prometendo que terá todas as almas perdidas que seus corações escuros desejam uma vez que a cidade está sob seu controle, Facilier é dado uma equipe de sombras demônio capangas pelos "amigos" para sair e capturar Naveen. Carnaval thumb|250px|Facilier preparando a morte de Paizão.Naveen é capturado no dia seguinte pela legião de demônios que foram enviados, e levado de volta para o Facilier preocupado e Lawrence. Uma vez que Naveen foi devolvido, Lawrence rouba de volta o sangue e armazena no talismã, restaurando o poder do seu disfarce como Naveen. A cerimônia de casamento ocorre naquela noite no Carnaval. Facilier espera nas sombras, observando de perto como Lawrence e Charlotte estão prestes a serem declarados marido e mulher. Com um boneco de vodu de Paizão em mãos, Facilier planeja esfaquear o boneco de vodu no coração, matando assim, Paizão e entregando a fortuna até Lawrence como planejado. Felizmente, Naveen escapa mais uma vez e evita isso. O talismã é obtido por Naveen e dado ao seu amigo Ray o vaga-lume. Facilier e as sombras perseguem Ray enquanto Naveen está sendo mantido em cativeiro por Lawrence. Ray consegue dar o talismã para a Tiana, dizendo-lhe que ela precisa para mantê-lo longe do Homem da Sombra. Tiana foge com o talismã enquanto Ray começa a destruir os demônios de sombra. Facilier mata Ray. Com ele fora do caminho, o Homem da Sombra e sua legião de demônios vão atrás de Tiana. Facilier Desaparece thumb|250px|Facilier é enviado para o Mundo Espiritual do Vodu.Facilier e as sombras têm Tiana encurralada, em breve. No entanto, ela corre o risco de destruir o talismã, levando Facilier para fazer uma tentativa de chegar a um acordo. Ele tenta manipular Tiana a entregar o talismã em troca da concessão de sonhos de Tiana para abrir o restaurante que ela sonhou em ter desde que ela era uma garotinha. No entanto, Tiana nega o acordo, não caindo para a manipulação de Facilier e destrói o talismã. Facilier imediatamente começa a entrar em pânico, uma vez que ela fez isso, assim como, de repente, seus "amigos do outro lado" chegam para levar a alma do médico, como punição por seu fracasso. O horrorizado Facilier implora misericórdia, mas é tarde demais. Eles pegam a sombra de Facilier, puxando assim Facilier, bem como, e arrastando ele para o mundo espiritual do vodu, onde será condenado a permanecer por toda a eternidade. Tudo o que restou foi uma lápide com o rosto horrorizado de Facilier e nome gravado nela. Outras aparições ''Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões Facilier não aparece na série animada mais tem uma filha chamada Freddie. Ela menciona ele algumas vezes, como no episódio "Gênia Chique", aonde sua filha diz que ele sempre esquecia de seu aniversário, mais sabia o dia da morte de todos os fantasmas. Ainda segundo Freddie, ele ainda parece ter algum contato com os "Amigos do Outro Lado", o que significa que eles também podem estar na Ilha dos Perdidos. Ela também disse que ele dava bonecas de Voodo para ela de presente. Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos No livro "A Ilha dos Perdidos" escrito por Melissa De La Cruz, Dr. Facilier é o diretor da escola Dragon Hall onde Mal, Jay, Evie e Carlos estudam, juntos com todos os filhos dos demais vilões. Ele é chantageado por Mal com cartas de tarô, para que ele lhes pudesse mostrar um mapa que leva até o castelo de Malévola. Nos bastidores Doutor Facilier é dublado pelo ator veterano de voz, Keith David, conhecido por muitos como Golias do show ''Os Gargúlas. Seu chefe é o animador Bruce Smith que escolhe para animar Dr. Facilier porque "para que cada personagem principal possa brilhar, eles devem ter um adversário igualmente divertido." Bruce Smith ainda descreve Facilier como próximo de outros vilões da Disney como Cruella De Vil e Capitão Gancho. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Facilier posando para foto na Disneylândia.Facilier fez sua estréia como personagem constante no Disneyland Resort e Walt Disney World Resort, em 2009. Ele é atualmente um personagem para encontrar e cumprimentar as pessoas, mas principalmente comum em vários shows e desfiles. Facilier desempenha um papel de protagonista na Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party e Mickey and his Magic Halloween Night também. No Disney Dream e Disney Fantasy, Facilier é um dos suspeitos vilões na atração "Midship Detective Agency". Se ele passa a ser o culpado, Mickey, Donald e Pateta rastreiam ele e colocam Facilier com sucesso atrás das grades onde os demônios da sombra ameaçam ele por seu fracasso. ''Tiana's Showboat Jubiliee'' Faciler apareceu no show temporário na Disneylândia e Magic Kingdom da Walt Disney World. Facilier tenta enganar Naveen mais uma vez com o seu vodu. ''Disney Villains Mix and Mingle'' Em 2011, Facilier tornou-se o vilão principal do show e realiza "Amigos do Outro Lado", na abertura para o show. Após a canção, Facilier convoca vários vilões Disney e juntos eles têm uma dança. Logo depois, um meet and greet com os convidados assistindo prossegue. ''World of Color'' Facilier aparece no show de água à noite ao vivo na Disney California Adventure. Facilier aparece durante a cena de "Colors of Fear". ''Disney Dreams'' Dr. Facilier (ou pelo menos a sua sombra) encontra a sombra de Peter Pan e começa a cantar Amigos do Outro Lado, que conduz ao castelo de assumir uma aparência mecanizada e, eventualmente, levando à chegada do Capitão Gancho. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' No Walt Disney World, Facilier é revivido dos mortos por Hades e é recrutado para encontrar o cristal do Magic Kingdom. Facilier também decide extrair vingança em Tiana para sua morte e assumir Frontierland. Ele atribui suas sombras para encontrar o cristal e liberar Lawrence da prisão para envenenar a comida no Restaurante de Tiana e colocar os locais sob seu controle. Enquanto isso, ele sequestra Tiana, mas ao mesmo tempo ele tem uma conversa com Hades, Tiana é liberada pelos visitantes do parque. Facilier recupera o cristal e planos em obter Tiana depois que ele completa a entrega. Facilier então batalha contra os visitantes do parque, apenas para, finalmente, se transformar em um sapo e levado de volta para o "outro lado", como resultado de seu fracasso. ''Villains Tonight'' Facilier apareceu nas versões anteriores do show, mas não faz mais. No show, Facilier é chamado por Hades para obter uma segunda opinião sobre o que as Fatalidades disseram. Facilier confirma que o que elas disseram era verdade, o tempo todo cantando diferentes versos de "Amigos do Outro Lado" Eventualmente, ele vai para uma versão maior de sua canção completa, com dançarinos e sombras. Trivialidades *Facilier também afirma praticar Hoodoo, ou magia popular tradicional. *Facilier é o único personagem da Disney masculino a ter olhos roxos, e um dos poucos personagens da Disney em geral a possuir tal, os únicos outros personagens sendo Aurora, Vanessa e Mégara (os quais são mulheres). *A maneira de Facilier se mover é bastante semelhante ao de músicos de 1920 da era jazz / dançarinos, nomeadamente Cab Calloway. *Em um roteiro antigo, Dr. Facilier não seria apenas um bruxo das trevas que quer conquistar Nova Orleães com a ajuda de seus amigos, ele teria sido o filho de Mama Odie, que seguiu o caminho das trevas, ao contrário de sua mãe. Neste mesmo script, era para ter um confronto entre os dois, o que teria convergido em uma grande batalha durante o Carnaval. *Queda final de Facilier está entre os óbitos mais escuros para vilões da Disney: quando seu amuleto é destruído ele perde os meios pelos quais ele pode pagar a sua dívida, e, como tal, a sua alma é reivindicada pelo Loa como forma de pagamento e ele é arrastado, gritando, em seu mundo. Ao contrário do que alguns acreditam, no entanto, isso não é para "ser arrastado para o inferno", como a Loa não são demônios, nem têm qualquer relação com o conceito cristão de inferno. *Facilier foi originalmente chamado Dr. Duvalier a partir de François "Papa Doc" Duvalier, o praticador de Voodoo e ditador do Haiti. Duvalier também tinha um gosto por se vestir como Baron Samedi, mas também orou a Jesus Cristo. Talvez para evitar represálias dos restantes partidários de Duvalier, o nome foi mudado para "Facilier" de "facilitar", que significa "para permitir". *Facilier é o primeiro negro dos vilões da Disney e o quarto a ser francês ou ter origens francesas. *Facilier parece assemelhar-se Baron Samedi, o Loa vodu haitiano dos mortos. Ele usava uma cartola, um smoking, e outros acessórios. Ele também tem associações com os espíritos do vodu. Pode-se presumir que Facilier é um adorador de Samedi. *Aspectos da aparência de Facilier são compartilhados por cantor de rock chamado Jay Hawkins. *Facilier é o primeiro Disney Vilão que não têm uma entrada especial de sua autoria, em vez disso aparecendo na música de abertura de uma maneira casual. *Colar de crocodilo com dentes de Facilier pode levar a seu poder, os adeptos do vodu acreditam que os dentes de crocodilo podem trazer força, energia e sabedoria primal. *Dr. Facilier é o único personagem do filme que refere a si mesmo como tal. Todo mundo simplesmente o chama de "Homem da Sombra". *Apesar de ser uma das mais recentes canções dos vilões da Disney, o Nostalgia Critic coloca a música de Facilier "Friends On The Other Side" em seu "Top 11 Villains Songs". *Curiosamente, Facilier e Tiana nunca se encontram, até o clímax do filme, embora ela sabe de sua reputação e ele sabe de seu pai (provavelmente através dos cartões). *Facilier é o primeiro vilão na animação da Disney para ter sua própria música desde Alameda Slim, Home on the Range. *Ele disse uma vez que ele nasceu da realeza e que sua mãe era 'do outro lado'. Com isso, podemos dizer que ele era parte humana e parte demônio, e de sangue real. Isso também implica que ele pode ser um Nephilim (híbridos meio-humano meio-anjo / / demônios criados sem o consentimento de Deus), mesmo um Anti-Cristo. *Doutor Facilier lembra Oscar Proud de A Família Radical. No entanto, ambos os personagens são diferentes, como Oscar Proud é bom, enquanto Facilier é mau. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Feiticeiros Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens afro-americanos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Principais Antagonistas Categoria:Sapos Categoria:Humanos transformados em animais Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens de A Ilha dos Perdidos (Descendentes) Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time